


Daring Rescues Our Specialty

by LizBee



Series: Team Tophzula! FUCK YEAH! [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Future-fic, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On second thought," said the Earth King, "captivity wasn't so bad."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring Rescues Our Specialty

The Earth King opened his eyes and beheld the face of his rescuer.

"Actually," he said muzzily, "on second thought, captivity wasn't so bad."

"Relax," said Azula. "I'm not invading your kingdom this time." She smiled. It was about as reassuring as a sharktopus eyeing its prey.

"Oh. Good."

"You could call it a gesture of international cooperation," she added.

"Could I?"

"Don't tease him, Princess," said another voice. Another woman came into view. The Bei Fong girl. Last time he had seen her, she was fifteen years old, striding through the palace at the side of the Dragon of the West. That had been a few years ago. Last he had heard, she was living in Omashu, being groomed to succeed King Bumi.

Now she was as tall as Azula, though stockier, and her hair was cropped short like a peasant's. Her muscled arms were decorated with metal bands. Kuei had a vague memory of seeing her bend the metal like stone, right before he passed out.

Now he was on an airship. A Bei Fong airship, he realised, recognising the flying boar sigil on the walls. Toph had rescued him. Only not alone.

"Why..."

Toph shrugged. "The Council of Five said you'd been taken by dissident Dai Li agents. I asked myself, who is the one person in the world who took down the Dai Li without breaking a sweat?"

There was probably going to be some kind of diplomatic incident over that, the Earth King thought. He would probably have to do something about it. A sternly-worded letter to the Fire Lord, reminding him that the Earth Kingdom had agreed not to prosecute his sister for war crimes on the condition she never, ever came back.

At that moment, it didn't seem especially important.

One final thought struck him as he fell asleep.

"...Bosco?" he managed.

"Yes," said Azula. "The bear is fine."

"Oh. Good."

*

As they left the airship's little infirmary, Azula said, "You know, Long Feng wanted me to marry the Earth King."

Toph snorted. "Wow. He really did misjudge you."

Azula's grip on her arm tightened. Just a little, a squeeze that was almost affectionate, but for the sharpness of her nails.

"Will you visit your uncle while we're in Ba Sing Se?"

"I'd rather eat my own fingers," said Azula, "or babysit my neices, or go back to the hospital--"

She broke off as they entered the bridge. The pilot bowed to Toph.

"We've just had word," he said, "the waterbender, Katara, is waiting for you at Ba Sing Se. She said she'll meet you at the palace."

Only Toph could have felt Azula's flinch, or understood the reasons for it.

"On second thoughts," Azula said, "some tea and anecdotes might be nice."

Later, as the airship came in to land, Toph said, "Do you think General How wanted that castle left intact?"

"He's an earthbender," said Azula. "Don't you people destroy buildings for the fun of putting them up again?"

"It was eight hundred years old."

"Then it was overdue for refurbishment." Azula leaned against Toph. She didn't quite relax, because she never properly relaxed. But neither did Toph, so that was okay.

Toph pressed a kiss to her temple, savouring the taste of her skin and the smell of her hair, and the metallic scent of lightning.

"Anyway," Azula added, "we just saved the Earth King's life. If they really want to complain, tell them Zuko will pay for the damage."

Toph grinned. "Are you going to warn him about that?"

"No," said Azula, and she sounded happy. "No, I'm not."

 

end


End file.
